Sif
Goddess of War|species = Asgardian|citizenship = |gender = Female|age = Over one thousand years|DOD = 2018|title = Goddess of War|status = Deceased|movie = Thor Thor: The Dark World Thor: Ragnarok (mentioned)|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2 episodes)|game = Thor: God of Thunder Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game|comic = Thor Adaptation Thor, The Mighty Avenger Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Thor: The Dark World Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Thor: Ragnarok Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (flashback)|actor = Jaimie Alexander|voice actor = Sarah Natochenny}} Sif, also known as Lady Sif, was a feared Asgardian warrior and adventurer. She was a good friend of the Asgardian prince Thor and the Warriors Three. When Thor almost provoked a war with the Frost Giants and ended up powerless on Earth, Sif and her friends disobeyed the orders of their new king Loki and went to Earth to save their friend. Thanks to them, Thor returned to Asgard and Loki's reign of terror ended. Later, along with her friends, Sif bravely fought against the Marauders, an intergalatic ragtag band of pirates who pillaged the unprotected realms of the universe. After the Second Dark Elf Conflict, she was sent to Earth and successfully captured one of Asgard's most dangerous renegades, Lorelei. A year later, Sif returned to Earth again, this time to investigate the arrival of the Kree warrior Vin-Tak who was hunting down the Inhumans. Sif was among of the many who died when Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and wiped out half the life in the universe. Biography Early Life Respected Warrior During her early years, Sif's great talents as a warrior were not appreciated by many because she was a woman. Thanks to her friend Thor, who believed in her capabilities, Sif became one of the most appreciated warriors of Asgard, along with the Warriors Three, Loki, and Thor himself.Thor Sif was also romantically involved with a warrior named Haldor, who was later enthralled by the sorceress Lorelei. The event led to Haldor's death, creating a deep hatred between Sif and Lorelei.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men Loki's Schemes Thor's Royal Coronation Lady Sif, alongside Loki and the Warriors Three, were present at the coronation ceremony for Thor, who was to be crowned King of Asgard as the current King Odin believed he was becoming too old. Ahead of the ceremony, Lady Sif was asked to hand over all of her weapons by a member of the Einherjar. Sif complied however the guard stopped her and then forced Sif to hand over the final hidden blade she had been secretly attempting to keep concealed. ]] Lady Sif then joined the other Warriors Three as they awaited Thor's arrival. While they were all waiting, Volstagg complained about still being hungry, which Fandral teased him about, with Volstagg then jokingly threatening to hit Fandral as a result of his mockery. Sif then listened with amusement as Fandral teased Hogun by insisting that he consider smiling at least once for their event while Lady Sif then challenged him to keep his mouth shut during the ceremony.Thor Deleted Scene Sif watched as Thor arrived confidently, throwing his hammer Mjølnir in the air and winking at Sif, much to her disapproval. Sif then stood by next to Loki and Frigga as Odin made Thor swear to protect all of the Nine Realms. However, when the Frost Giants interrupted Thor's coronation ceremony in a desperate attempt to steal back the Casket of Ancient Winters only to all quickly be killed by the Destroyer, the coronation was cancelled, much to Thor's considerable anger. 's new plans for revenge]] Sif and the Warriors eventually found Thor throwing tables in the air in rage due to his failure to become King, as Odin had deemed him to not be ready for the responsibility. They arrived just when Loki was trying to calm his own brother down, while Thor was adamant that the Frost Giants should be punished for the sudden attack and the disgrace and embarrassment this had caused him, with Sif and the Warriors still keeping their distance from the furious Thor. Thor then went to all of his own friends individually to tell them why they should follow him, gaining Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg's strong support. When Thor came to Sif he asked her who had proved wrong all those who had stood in her way when she had planned to be the fiercest warrior in all of Asgard, but Sif insisted that she had done it alone, which Thor did not argue with. Despite this going against all of Odin's direct orders, the group still chose to follow Thor's plan. Attack on Jotunheim ]] Lady Sif along with Loki and the Warriors Three, having now all been convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim to find those responsible for the attack. They did not struggle to get past Heimdall, who had also wanted to learn who was responsible for the attack. Heimdall transported them to the home of the Frost Giants, but told them he would not risk Asgard's safety and would not hesitate to leave them to die in Jotunheim. ]] Using the Bifrost Bridge, Lady Sif and all of her allies soon arrived on Jotunheim, finding it to be a cold wasteland as Hogun warned that they should not be there. As they walked throughout the realm, Sif questioned where the Frost Giants were, to which Thor claimed that they were hiding. Once they found him, Thor and Loki attempted to negotiate with Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants. Thor was insulted by a Frost Giant and began a huge battle with their enemy. 's forces]] As the enraged Frost Giants charged into battle, Lady Sif then armed herself with her Sword and Shield as she fought alongside her friends against an army of Frost Giants led by Laufey himself, and managed to slay many of them, but was forced to flee when Fandral had been wounded and they became outnumbered. Sif and the Warriors Three attempted to out run the giant Jotunheim Beast sent after them; they were soon cornered by the creature, which was killed by Thor. ' armies]] Eventually, the team was saved by Odin himself, riding Sleipnir, who intervened to prevent them all from being killed by the Frost Giants. Although Odin tried to bring about a peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, Laufey told him that war was to begin because of Thor's actions. With their decision to return to war made, they were taken back to Asgard, and Sif witnessed Odin's decision to punish Thor by taking his power and banishing him to Earth, with Sif helpless. Thor's Banishment ]] In the wake of Thor's banishment, Sif and the Warriors Three had all gathered together, along with Loki, to discuss what had happened and what should be done as a result. While Fandral and Volstagg recovered from their injuries sustained during the Attack on Jotunheim, they discussed the events on Jotunheim, questioning how Odin could have learned of their activities, however Loki suddenly revealed that he had informed Odin of their attack on Jotunheim. 's decision]] Horrified to learn that Loki had betrayed his own brother resulting in Thor's banishment from Asgard, Sif tried to convince Loki to speak to Odin but Loki refused, claiming Thor was too foolish to be their King. Once Loki had left the room, Sif noted that Loki was jealous of Thor while Hogun told the group that he believed Loki was responsible for the original attack on Asgard, noting that the master of Magic could have been able to sneak the Frost Giants past Heimdall's watch. bow before Loki]] Determined to get Thor back onto Asgard to stop the risk of Loki's schemes being successful, Sif persuaded the Warriors Three to ask King Odin to recall Thor back home, but when they arrived inside the throne room, they found Loki sitting as the new ruler of Asgard, as a substitute to Odin, who had fallen into the Odinsleep. When they had suggested speaking to Queen Frigga instead, Loki insisted that they speak to him, ordering the group to bow before their King. Although she was reluctant, Sif and the others took a knee before Loki and requested that he end Thor's banishment, only for Loki to deny their request as he claimed his first action as King could not be to undo Odin's last, insisting that the Asgardians needed a sense on continuity. When Sif tried to get to her feet, Fandral pulled her back before Volstagg tried again and Loki demanded that they leave, she Sif glaring at her King before then walking away from him. Disobeying the King Following this denial the Warriors Three's relationship became more and more strained, leading to an argument between Fandral and Volstagg, which Sif and Hogun broke up. When everyone calmed down, they agreed they must go to Midgard to retrieve Thor and bring him back to Asgard to oppose Loki's rule, regardless of this being seen as treason. ]] Before they were able to enact their plan Sif and the Warriors Three were called for a meeting with the all-seeing Heimdall, as Volstagg summed up all of their feelings by simply saying "We're doomed", believing that Heimdall must have overheard their treasonous plans. However, Heimdall agreed with the team's plan to appose the rule of Loki and opened the Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four Asgardians arrived on Earth in order to find Thor and bring him home. finally locate Thor]] Upon arriving inside a town named Puente Antiguo, the team began searching for their ally, being spotted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who referred to Sif as . Having searched for just a few minutes, they spotted Thor and they happily greeted him and were introduced to Thor's new friends Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis, who were amazed to see the Asgardians had arrived in search for Thor as they watched Sif and the other embrace their dear friend. Having delighted in being reunited, informed told Thor that they were there to bring him back to Asgard, but Thor had appeared confused, claiming he could not return home as his own actions had caused the death of Odin and his exile would maintain the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. However, Sif assured him that Odin was still alive. Thor and the team then found out that he had been tricked by King Loki in his attempt to ensure Thor never returned home. Battle of Puente Antiguo ]] Shortly afterwards, the enchanted Asgardian automaton known as the Destroyer was sent to Earth by Loki to kill Thor and the other Asgardians. Thor told them that he was powerless in the fight against the Destroyer so choose instead to help the innocent people of Puente Antiguo to safety. Sif and their allies then engaged the Destroyer in battle. As the Warriors Three bought her some more time by distracting the Destroyer as they launched Volstagg towards the machine, Sif got to higher ground before she jumped from a nearby rooftop onto the robot's back, attacking the Destroyer from above, piercing its chest with her Sword. While Sif was still confident about the easy victory however, immediately after the attack, the Destroyer had regenerated itself and almost killed Sif with an energy blast from its eyes. to escape the battle]] As the Destroyer seemed unstoppable, Thor tried to convince Sif to flee with her companions while Fandral and Hogun were helping Volstagg back onto his feet, insisting that she had done everything that she could. Determined to continue the fight, Sif bravely told Thor that she intended to die a warrior's death and have stories told about her sacrifice; however Thor was able to convince her to live and tell the stories herself, so Sif then reluctantly made her escape. Now alone against the Destroyer, Thor, who claimed to have a plan, challenged the unstoppable creature with his words. Sif watched on helplessly as Thor sacrificed himself to protect the innocent Humans, offering his own life in exchange for allow them to live. The Destroyer hit Thor and he died, but because of his noble sacrifice, Mjølnir had returned into his hand and he was reborn in his divine form, in which he fought and destroyed the Destroyer as Sif watched on. 's rescue]] In the wake of the battle against the Destroyer, Lady Sif, Thor and the Warriors Three prepared to leave Earth and return to Asgard, leaving agent Phil Coulson to deal with the aftermath. However, Heimdall had been injured by Loki using the Casket of Ancient Winters and took longer than expected to open the Bifrost Bridge to bring them home, at which point Sif and the Warriors then took Heimdall, to the healing room while Thor went to challenge his brother personally. Returning to Asgard Back in Asgard, while Sif took Heimdall into the healing room, Thor had successfully defeated Loki and Odin retook the throne of Asgard. Along with other Asgardians, Lady Sif celebrated the victory with a banquet. Sif saw Thor silently leave the celebrations and watched him go. Sif joined Frigga, the mother of Thor as Sif offered Frigga her condolences for Loki's death and Frigga asked Sif how Thor was coping. during the celebrations]] Frigga informed Sif that while Thor mourned for his brother, he was also missing Jane Foster on Earth. A year after his disappearance, Loki began an attack on the Earth in order to get the Tesseract. Thor went to Earth in order to both save Humanity from Loki and take the Tesseract to repair the Bifrost Bridge. While he was gone, Sif worried about Thor and asked Heimdall if he was alive. He told her that Thor was alive and made allies, but that Loki had allies as well.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Marauders' War Battle of Vanaheim on Vanaheim]] In the wake of the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge due to the recent actions of Loki during his reign when he attempted to wipe out the Frost Giants by destroying all of Jotunheim, the Asgardians were forced to deal with the attacks of Marauders who were now furiously pillaging all across the Nine Realms, putting innocent lives at risk. With the bridge having been repaired by the Tesseract, Lady Sif then travelled to Vanaheim and fought alongside Asgard's strongest armies, as well as with the Warriors Three to regain control of the Nine Realms. 's life in battle]] Lady Sif led the initial battle until Thor arrived and fought the Marauders with the power of Mjølnir. Upon seeing Thor's arrival, Sif insisted to him that she now had everything completely under control despite the fact that the entire battlefield seemed to be on fire, which Thor laughed at. During the fight, she saved the distracted Thor's life when the Marauders launched a missile at the Asgardian prince, which Sif had just managed to block using her own shield. alone]] The battle was then unexpectedly paused when the Marauders sent in a giant Kronan Marauder to challenge Thor in single combat, and Lady Sif allowed Thor to challenge the Kronan alone, confident that he could handle the terrifying enemy. After Thor killed the Kronan with one hit and ended the battle, Sif and the rest of the Warriors Three then captured the Marauders and returned them to Asgard to be locked in the Asgardian Dungeons, ending their raids. Celebration After the war with the Marauders was seemingly won, Sif continued her training, under the watchful eye of Odin and Thor. When Thor and the Warriors Three celebrated their victory against the Marauders, Sif saw Thor leave and stand alone outside the tavern; Sif tried to reawaken Thor's previously held romantic feelings for her, secretly somewhat jealous of his love for the mortal Jane Foster. They retold war stories and remembered past drinks together, Sif requested Thor have a drink with her; however, Thor kindly refused and left.Thor: The Dark World Second Dark Elf Conflict Freeing Loki Later, Malekith returned to Asgard as Thor brought Jane Foster there because she had absorbed a powerful substance called the Aether. Sif defended Asgard from the Dark Elves during the Sacking of Asgard. As she and a squad of Asgardian soldiers went to defend Asgard, she saw Foster escape to safety with Frigga. She was present in the throne room when Odin slew the last Dark Elf present there with Gungnir. Frigga was eventually murdered by Malekith and Algrim during the battle and Sif attended her funeral; seeking to gather his army, Odin ordered none to leave Asgard. Seeking revenge, Thor planned to take the battle to Malekith so he could kill him and destroy the Aether; to this end, Thor had a meeting with Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Heimdall to discuss how they would be able to leave Asgard and travel to Svartalfheim. Sif was given the mission to free Jane Foster from Asgard after Odin had ordered her to be locked away. When the guards delivered food to Foster, Sif arrived and attacked the guards, knocking them out before freeing Foster and returning her to Thor. While this was going on, Thor successfully freed Loki from his cell. Sif met with them in the Great Hall along with Jane Foster. As Thor, Foster, and Loki made their way to an abandoned Dark Elf ship where Volstagg was waiting, Sif held back the Einherjar attempting to capture them. Before they left however, Sif made sure that Loki knew that if he betrayed Thor, she would kill him. With Sif's Sword at his throat, Loki smiled and told her how much he had missed her. Sif battled the Einherjar until she was eventually overcome by the sheer numbers of the guards.Thor: The Dark World Transfer of the Aether to Taneleer Tivan|250px]] After the Battle of Greenwich, the Aether was recovered from Svartalfheim and contained. On Odin's orders, Sif and Volstagg delivered the Aether to the Collector on Knowhere, saying that it was unwise to keep two Infinity Stones in the same place. The Collector assured them that the Aether would be absolutely safe in his collection, Sif told him to ensure that it was, she then left and returned to Asgard.Thor: The Dark World Mid-credits Scene Aiding S.H.I.E.L.D. Hunting down Lorelei During the Sacking of Asgard, Lorelei escaped from the Asgardian Dungeons, and Sif was tasked by Loki, masquerading as Odin, with capturing her. Sif pursued her to Earth, where she was immediately greeted by Phil Coulson's team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were able to use their database to recognize her and determine she was not a threat to them; Sif, in turn, recognized the S.H.I.E.L.D. name and logo and decided to trust them.. Sif told them that their world was in great danger. ]] Sif was taken to the Bus, where she expressed shock to discover that Coulson was still alive, having heard from Thor that he had perished at the hand of Loki. She agreed to obey his wishes and not inform Thor that Coulson was alive. Sif told the team that she was hunting Lorelei, and desired their help in locating her. She explained her plan to use an Asgardian Collar to end Lorelei's spell. While they investigated Lorelei's location, Coulson asked her about any aliens that she knew had visited Earth, specifically any aliens that were had blue skin. She listed all the species she knew of (including the Kree), but stated that as far as she knew, the Frost Giants were the only blue-skinned aliens to have visited Earth. Together, the two parties tracked Lorelei to Rosie's Desert Oasis, Sif confronted Lorelei but was attacked by her new soldiers, a biker gang, Sif fought the Biker gang defeated them with little effort. Lorelei managed to escape from Sif, but, in the ensuing confrontation, Lorelei managed to take control of Agent Grant Ward. Additionally, during the battle, the Asgardian Collar that Sif had brought to gag Lorelei and break her hold on her victims, was damaged, leaving the team no recourse short of death to break her spell. Sif gave the collar to Leo Fitz hoping that he would be able to repair the damage. While Skye attempted to track Lorelei and Ward. While on the Bus she cleaned her sword and was visited by Melinda May. She immediately knew that May was also a great warrior and allowed her to hold her sword. Sif talked with May about her own experiences at the hand of Lorelei when she took control of Sif's former lover. She warned May that Ward was no longer the man she had known and would not hesitate to kill her, May insisted that Ward may try to kill her, but he would not succeed. Capturing Lorelei Sif visited the suite where Ward and Lorelei stayed in Las Vegas, as Skye managed to locate Ward there, but she was unable to capture them. She returned to the Bus to discover that Fitz had fixed the collar, and he invited her to inspect it. However she learned that Ward and Lorelei had returned to the Bus and taken control of Fitz, who locked Sif in the Cage and opened the airlock. Though she was ejected from the Cage, she managed to hold on to an edge of the plane until Coulson ordered them to open the airlock and let her back in. Once back inside, she discovered that Lorelei had taken her sword and the two dueled, Lorelei mocked Sif, reminding her of the men she loved and would never have, including her former lover Haldor and Thor. The fight ending when Sif managed to disarm Lorelei, she asked Sif to kill her rather than return her to her cell, Sif ignored her and forced the collar back on Lorelei. After thanking Coulson and his team for their help, Sif departed with Lorelei and returned to Asgard. The Kree and the Inhuman ]] When Heimdall discovered that a Kree had landed on Earth, Sif was sent to intercept him and discover his purpose on Earth. In order to not draw too much attention to herself, Sif decided to wear a human outfit. She confronted the Kree, a warrior named Vin-Tak, in Portugal, and had a prolonged fight with him. Though she managed to damage his cloaking device, Vin-Tak struck her with his Truncheon, which made her lose her memory. The Kree then threw her into the sea and escaped the scene. A few hours later, Sif walked out of the sea. She was greeted by a group of young partiers. She asked the group about the only thing she remembered, the whereabouts of Kava. They were not able to help her; when one of the young men followed her, she punched him in the chest, causing him to fly backgrounds. When another partier asked who she was; she said she did not know. She was later stopped by the local police; not wanting to get into a fight with Sif, they told her that they knew where Kava was and if she waited patiently they would bring it to her. Instead Agent Phil Coulson arrived; he explained their past relationship and her history with S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson promised to help her find answers. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Sif joined Phil Coulson and Melinda May when they traveled to the pier where Sif had fought Vin-Tak earlier; they asked her what she remembered but her mind remained blank. When May asked her about what she remembered of Thor, she could give no account, but admitted that the name alone made her want to smile. Meanwhile, Skye and Bobbi Morse had an encounter with Vin-Tak. He was tracked down when he tried to open a mysterious box and Lance Hunter used the Electric Net Grenade to capture him and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. Chasing the Inhuman ]] Sif demanded answers from Vin-Tak and he explained that his Truncheon had the power to erase minds; as an act of good faith, he used his Truncheon again, this time to restore Sif's memories. She showed instant distrust for the Kree soldier. Vin-Tak explained that his mission was to track down and kill the results of Kree experiments to create living weapons, the weapons being known as Inhumans. ]] As they discussed the events that Skye witnessed of Raina's Terrigenesis, Sif began to seriously question Skye. As she did, the entire room began to quake; Coulson and Sif quickly realized that Skye was the one causing the earthquake and was in fact an Inhuman. Vin-Tak tried to kill Skye while Sif wanted to take her to Asgard. Coulson and May attempted to escape and May locked Skye inside Vault D, activating the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier. Sif thrust her sword through the barrier in an attempt to capture Skye. Just as she disabled it, Skye shot herself with an I.C.E.R. to stop the earthquake. Return to Asgard Seeing how Skye was willing to put herself in harm's way to protect her friends, Sif agreed to allow her to stay on Earth. Sif said goodbye to Coulson and May, returning to Asgard with Vin-Tak, who had had his memory wiped by Bobbi Morse during the chaos; Sif had agreed to return him to his homeworld. Sif once again asked Coulson if he was sure he wanted to keep Skye on Earth due her dangerous power; he said he did. After giving Coulson a final warning about the danger of his choice, Sif called for Heimdall and the Bifrost Bridge opened, taking her home.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Banishment Loki, who was disguised as Odin and ruling over Asgard, decided to banish Sif due to her being a risk in exposing him. This act inadvertently spared her from death at the hands of Hela and the subsequent destruction of Asgard via Ragnarök.What Happened To Sif After Thor: The Dark World, According To Kevin Feige Death In 2018, following her banishment, Sif was one of the many casualties of Thanos, who used the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy half the life in the universe. Personality Being one of the best warriors in Asgard, Sif is very proud and always eager to prove herself. She is a very close friend of Thor and the Warriors Three, and is an honorable warrior on the battlefield. She often is independent and uneasy in following orders, although she has shown unwavering loyalty to Odin. Unlike many other Asgardians, Sif does not view humans as lesser beings. Sif also harbors romantic feelings for Thor, being protective of him, jealous of his love for Jane Foster and showing a willingness to aid him even if it means treason. Despite her desire for Thor, she was ready to help in his mission to save Jane, showing a great level of selflessness and honor. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Sif possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed, durability and reflexes, and she is an extremely powerful combatant. She wields a double edged sword, which she uses perfectly, either separate as two blades or a single long sword staff. Powers *'Asgardian Physiology': Sif possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Sif possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Sif is superhumanly strong. However, she possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian female. She was able to hold her own against the Frost Giants and Marauders, attack the Destroyer from above, piercing its chest with her sword and, with one push from her foot, move a very large RV about 40 feet. **'Superhuman Speed': Sif can move at high speeds. She managed to outrun a Jotunheim Beast and stop a sharp missile from hitting Thor with her shield. **'Superhuman Agility': Sif was able to defeat multiple Jotun and had the upper hand for most of her duel with Vin-Tak by utilizing her superior agility and balance. **'Superhuman Durability': Sif's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces from Frost Giants and the Destroyer, and exposure to extreme temperatures and pressures of Jotunheim. She can also withstand shotgun blasts at close range without any injuries. **'Superhuman Stamina': Sif's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She was able to hold on to the top of the Bus for an extended period of time, while the plane was in the air, traveling at full speed. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance, Sif can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. After Sif and the Warriors Three took a severe beating from the Destroyer, she returned to Asgard looking no worse for ware. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Sif ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though she is over one thousand years old, she still looks like a young woman by Earth standards. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Sif is a extremely gifted combatant and has received extensive training in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, which enabled her to become one of Asgard's foremost warriors. Asgard's greatest warrior Thor comments that Sif proved "all wrong who scoffed at the idea of a young maiden being one of the fiercest warriors." that the Asgardian realm had ever known. Lorelei comments that "the graves of Asgard's enemies are filled with men who underestimated Sif."; this suggests that Lorelei felt Sif was a dangerous threat to her, granted that Sif was just as skilled as Lorelei. Thor stated that Sif was one of the best warriors the Nine Realms had ever known. Sif was able to hold her own in battle against legions of Marauders and Frost Giants. **'Master Swordswoman': Sif uses a unique Asgardian sword with a versatile shield as a part of her fighting style. Sif is widely feared and recognized for her powerful and versatile swordmanship in battle, which ranked her as one of Asgard's greatest warriors, and even made her nemesis, Lorelei, desire Sif's sword for her own. *'Multilingual': Sif is well-versed in the native languages of several alien species, including that of the Kree. Equipment *'Double-bladed Sword': Sif's signature weapon of choice is a double-bladed sword. One of the two blades is retractable, allowing for Sif to fight with a single-blade. *'Shield': Sif almost always carries around a shield, providing defense in battle. The shields are made up of a strong Asgardian metal capable of deflecting gunfire. *'Armor' **'First Set': Sif’s first armor consisted of a collared red mini-dress over chain mail and was covered with silver plating. The silver plating was in the shape of a deep-scoop shirt with her upper chest covered by silver chain mail. It also was in the form of a belt and shoulder pads. Her right upper arm had a silver bracelet and her left arm had a red band around it. Her hands and lower arms were covered by red fabric and her arms had arm-bracers. Sif wore dark-grey pants and detailed black boots. This armor was worn with a pale greyish-purple cloak during her visit to Jotunheim. **'Second Set': Sif’s second armor was silver and dark red. Under her armor she wore a red leather dress that continued down her torso ending in a multi-paneled mini-skirt. Over her dress she wore silver armor plates that ended right above her cleavage. Her neck was covered by a sheer material. Sif also wore black pants under her dress and brown knee high boots decorated with silver metal which matched her armor. Relationships Allies *Asgardians **Odin † - Former King **Frigga † - Former Queen **Thor - King and Love Interest **Heimdall † **Warriors Three - Friends ***Fandral † ***Volstagg † ***Hogun † **Haldor † - Former Love Interest *Jane Foster *Erik Selvig *Darcy Lewis *Taneleer Tivan *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Grant Ward † **Melinda May - Friend **Leo Fitz † **Jemma Simmons **Skye **Bobbi Morse **Alphonso Mackenzie **Lance Hunter Enemies *Loki † - Former Ally *Destroyer *Frost Giants **Laufey † **Hailstrum † **Raze † **Grundroth † *Marauders **Kronan Marauder † **Horned Marauder † *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim † *Lorelei - Nemesis *Vin-Tak *Thanos - Killer Video Games Only *Fire Demons *Mangog *Hela - Impersonator *Ymir Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Sif is Thor's lover and main love interest, not just a friend or a teammate, being a direct adaptation of , where Sif is the wife of Thor. Her feelings for Thor are hinted in the end of the first film when she looks at him talking with his father, and also when Lorelei taunts her during their fight. Another reference was when Sif had lost her memory, but when Phil Coulson mentioned Thor, Sif said that though she did not know the name, it made her want to smile. *Also in the comics, Heimdall and Sif are brother and sister. Although this relationship has not been explored in the movies, concept art exists of a black Sif, confirming that this relationship was originally propped for Thor.New Concept Art From THOR Reveals 'Balder,' Initial Designs For 'Sif' And More! *In the non-canon comic Captain America & Thor: Avengers!, Sif helps her friends to free Fandral who is captured by the Dark Elves led by Queen Alflyse. Behind the Scenes *In Thor, Agent Garrett referred to Sif as Xena from the 1995-2001 television show . The portrayer of Xena in the show, Lucy Lawless, appears in the first and fifteenth episodes of the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., while Sif made an appearance in the first season and second season. *Jaimie Alexander did not reprise her role as Sif in Thor: Ragnarok due to scheduling conflicts with : "I was asked, but the timing of when they were going to shoot and when ''Blindspot was gonna shoot — it was pretty much the same time. So there was a conflict there. I was hoping for more of a notice from studio so I could make it work, but it was a short notice thing. They called and said, ‘Hey, by the way, would you come do this?’ I said there is no way I can make that work that fast. It couldn’t happen. They were on a different continent! So it was sad. I was bummed about it."'''Thor: Ragnarok': Jaimie Alexander explains why Lady Sif is MIA *Kylie Furneaux and Chloé Bruce were stunt doubles for Jaimie Alexander in the role of Sif. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos